La varita de saúco
by Lady Potentia
Summary: Voldemort es un hombre despiadado que ha perdido la humanidad, ni siquiera un "viejo moribundo" es capaz de despertar en él la misericordia pero.. ¿Quién es él? (Adv: Violencia, crueldad y referencia al yaoi [GellertXAlbus])


**Aclaración: **Todo lo que sean capaces de reconocer (Lugares, hechizos, personajes..) le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo solo he tomado base de la historia y la he adaptado para contar la versión de Voldemort. **Advertencia: **La clasificación no se debe a que haya Lemmon. Pero sí que hay violencia y hasta referencia a la homosexualidad así que.. Delicadilos. Abstenerse.

* * *

- Voldemort estaba harto de que aquel maldito muchacho se entrometiese en sus planes. Su varita, su fiel compañera, no podía matarlo debido a la conexión existente entre ellos (Tanto en su alma como en el núcleo de la varita misma); la inservible varita de Lucius Malfoy tampoco era de mucha ayuda, Varita y Amo, habían resultado una total y completa decepción. Pero Voldemort no era de aquellos que se daban por vencidos, ese chico debía salir del camino ahora mismo, solo así estaría tranquilo y por ello, mandó a sus más fieles sirvientes a investigar acerca de una leyenda (Él bien sabía que muchas de ellas eran tan ciertas como que él mismo era el mago más poderoso que había existido sobre la tierra; como la cámara de los secretos, por ejemplo.)

La varita de Saúco, la poderosa y valiosa varita definitiva. Tenía que ser suya, el chiquillo podría esperar.  
Voldemort investigó por su cuenta y fue así como logró dar con una información bastante curiosa: El último dueño conocido de la Varita. Saboreando, lo que sabía, seria una victoria fácil voló sin necesidad de escoba - cómo solo él podía- hacia Nurmengard. Siendo él quién era no le costó demasiado encontrar el oscuro y enorme edificio; apareció entonces dentro de él y fue en busca de aquel hombre..

La prisión, por dentro, era mucho más grande de lo que parecía por fuera y eso, ya era mucho decir. Se plató frente a un guardia quién al verlo ahogó un grito. "_Gellert Grindelwald_." Siseó él con su voz fría e inexpresiva. El hombre, al borde de un colapso susurró "_N..No.. No lo sé. La celda más alta.. La última vez.. La ubicación cambia, no lo sé_" Voldemort le dedicó una mirada cargada de desprecio e inconformidad, sus ojos rojos chispearon al apuntarle y conjurar la maldición asesina "Gracias" le dijo al cadáver mientras avanzaba en busca del escurridizo prisionero. Pronto y sin mucho esfuerzo dio con aquella inmunda celda, donde las defecaciones de las ratas y la comida podrida se entremezclaban brindándole a la estancia un hedor repulsivo. Y allí estaba él recostado en el fondo de la celda, aquel hombre de pelo cano, hundido hasta los huesos; un muerto viviente.

- _Buenas tardes, Gellert_. -Dijo Voldemort con calma y educación. El viejo lo miró sin inmutarse, como si hubiese estado esperándolo durante mucho tiempo. - _He escuchado grandes cosas acerca de ti, muchacho_. -Dijo el viejo con el fantasma de una sonrisa en el rostro.-_ Se a lo que has venido y no puedo ayudarte con ello. Hace mucho que no es mía y me temo que jamás sabrás quién es su dueño._ - Aunque sus palabras fuesen amables, en el trasfondo de ellas podía leerse claramente el orgullo y superioridad que utilizaba al hablar. Voldemort sonrió, se acercó a él. Pudiendo captar el hedor a meos que provenía del viejo.

- _Supongo que amenazarle no servirá de nada puesto que la muerte para usted a de ser la mejor solución ¿Es así?_ - El viejo asintió convencido de que viviese o acabase muerto ya había ganado. Pero al ver como los pálidos y delgados labios del señor tenebroso se curvaban en una despiadada sonrisa, dudó.-_ La muerte es el peor castigo, sí, pero conozco formas.. Señor, muchas._ -Dicho ésto alzó la varita y la clavó con fuerza en el ojo del viejo, el interpelado profirió un grito agudo. Voldemort rió- _¿Sigue pensando lo mismo?_

- _Mal.. Mal..dito_ -Dijo el viejo y Voldemort volvió a reír.-_ N.. No podrás con él.._ -Poco a poco, el señor oscuro obtenía lo que quería. Voldemort hizo ademán de sacar la varita mientras el viejo se retorcía e intentaba arañarlo, en vano, hizo entonces explotar su ojo con ayuda de un 'Bombarda'. Los gritos agudos del viejo hacían que la excitación dentro de él aumentara, Gellert se llevó una mano al ojo intentando meter inutilmente toda la materia que se había escapado del agujero vacío de su rostro; lloraba, gritaba y pateaba pero nadie iba en su ayuda. Voldemort fracturó y cortó sus dedos, quemó y cortó su piel, pero el viejo se resistía.-_ Él.. Él.. Va.. A detenerte. ¡Oh, mi buen.. Él!_ -El viejo había perdido la razón, eso era obvio. Miraba, con el ojo que le quedaba, hacia el techo y sonreía, llamaba a su "amigo" o a su "amado"; Voldemort se levantó, creyendo que no diría nada más y se disponía a irse cuando el viejo rió y dijo- _Él.. Mi amado, él.. Te detendrá, así como me detuvo a mi._ -Fue ahora Voldemort quién rió. Su risa bulliciosa y demencial, cómo no lo había sido jamás retumbaba en las paredes de la celda, ni siquiera el eco era capaz de recrear tan macabra demostración de maldad ¡Lo había conseguido! Alzó la varita y conjuró un 'Dartho' dirigiéndolo a sus piernas blancas y esqueléticas, amoratadas debido a la tortura antes sufrida.

-_ Oh, mi estimado Gellert. Dumbledore ha muerto._ -El rostro desfigurado y quemado del viejo se contorsionó en una horrible mueca. Voldemort rió de nuevo y él hizo ademán de querer gritar, de huir.. Acabó llorando y gimoteando, otra vez. El viejo se llevó las manos a las piernas, que había comenzado a ennegrecer. "Albus.. Oh.. Albus.." Gimoteaba mientras el dolor de sus piernas aún le permitía hablar. Voldemort desapareció, ahora que sabía lo que quería poco le importaba ver morir al viejo. Ya había causado el daño necesario, física y emocinalmente. El lord estaba satisfecho. Una nube de gas negra lo cubrió mientras se esfumaba y de sus labios curvados en una cruel sonrisa salieron las siguientes palabras.- "_Tan muerto como tú lo estarás pronto._"

* * *

Y bueno.. Eso ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado.

** - See ya! ~~**


End file.
